Forgiveness
by Aa-chan
Summary: I'm not sure what to think of this one... :/ Just a little piece on Cody learning to get over what Ken has done.


Forgiveness

_By Aa-chan_

Cody panted, holding out his kendo stick defensively and staring at his grandfather without really seeing him. He shifted his balance, trying to keep his mind on his lessons, but one sharp thought punctuated his concentration.

_ _

_Why did he save me?_

He gave a strangled yell of frustration and charged aggressively at the agile old man, who easily deflected the attack andsent his grandson sprawling in an undignified heap.

With a sigh, Cody sat up and removed his helmet, shaking his head in an attempt to rid himself of the sweat that matted his hair to his forehead. His grandfather unburdened himself of his equipment as well, and kneeled before Cody. He gave the perplexed boy a searching look from underneath his shaggy eyebrows.

"What is bothering you, Cody? You seem to lack focus today."

The student lowered his eyes. "I'm… I'm confused."

The old man solemnly unfolded the blanket hiding his beloved stash of prune juice, and handed Cody a packet. "If you wish, you may tell me."

He tried not to grimace after taking a sip; he never had found the heart to tell his grandfather he hated the stuff.

"Well, Sensei… There's this person. I never liked him because of things he did in his past. I guess I thought of him as my enemy. But recently, he…he helped me. I just can't understand why."

The old man gave a sage nod, considering the dilemma. "Cody," he began, "In all my life I have seen many things, but one of the worst experiences for a man is lack of forgiveness from those around him. We have all done things we are not proud of, and wouldn't anyone want a chance to correct that if they could?"

Cody gazed at his grandfather wide-eyed. He _was making sense, but… forgive Ken?_

"It sounds to me as if this person wants to make amends for his misbehaviour. The decision is yours, Cody. You may go now."

He mulled over those words as he gathered his equipment and left the dojo. The sky outside was clear and bright, sunshine streaming down onto the city, but the weather was currently the last thing on his mind. His grandfather was the smartest person he knew. His words had never led Cody wrong. And yet…

Yet, his grandfather didn't know the full situation, and probably never would. Over and over again in his mind played the scene of the Emperor's floating fortress and Chimeramon, extinguishing everything in their paths, including innocent Digimon. It just wasn't right! How could he forgive a murderer?!

He angrily kicked a stone on the sidewalk with all his might.

"Ouch! What do you think you're doing?!"

Cody glanced up, startled, to see Davis rubbing his leg irritably where the stone had made contact. "Oh, it's you, Cody. What's with you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

He shifted uncomfortably, his eyes darting around to make sure no one heard. The usual numerous amounts of people strolled through the streets, but without a second glance at the two boys. He lowered his voice anyway, leaning towards the elder Digidestined conspiratorially.

"It's Ken. I know you want to help him, and you're ready to forgive him, Davis, but… I don't think I am. I just can't seem to forget what he did as the Digimon Emperor."

Davis' brown eyes took on a thoughtful look, and he scratched his chin absently. "Well, he's a Digidestined, you know."

Cody glanced around in alarm. "Could you please try to be a little more quiet?"

Davis grabbed his arm, suddenly, and urged him into the opposite direction he'd come from. "We are going to Ken's."

"What?" Cody guffawed, gently taking his arm from Davis' grip. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope!" was the cheerful reply. Davis marched down the street, and Cody considered running her and now.

"Don't even think about it," Davis said jovially, taking the younger boy in his iron grip. "Trust me on this one; it'll be fine. I think."

-

Cody peeped into the apartment, edging close to Davis. He wasn't sure what he was expecting; darkness, maybe gruesome sights, or perhaps something reminiscent of the flying fortress. Instead, he entered a brightly lit, well-kept, spacious living room. A stocky little woman barely taller than Davis let them in, smiling brightly and affectionately.

"Why, hello," she greeted them. "Are you friends of Ken's? It's nice to see that he's made some. His father and I were getting so worried, but I think everything's back to normal by now. Ken is in his bedroom, the one on the left," she continued, wandering off to what was presumably the kitchen, "so just go right on in and…" at this point, her babbling trailed off.

_That's Ken's mother? Cody thought incredulously. "She's so… nice."_

Davis shot an amused glance down to him. "What were you expecting? Some evil old hag or something?"

Cody blushed. He supposed that his previous assumptions were pretty unfair. Ken was just a normal kid like he was. But he had thought that maybe there was some sort of force at home that drove him to become the Emperor. _I wonder what did, then?_

With an incredible gathering of will, he followed Davis over to the door Mrs. Ichijouji had indicated, fidgeting while Davis knocked.

"Come in," called Ken's voice.

That voice seemed to strike something deep inside Cody. That cruel voice that had laughed as he mercilessly killed and enslaved, that had mocked the abilities of anyone to oppose him, the one that had ordered attacks against him and his friends… Cody found himself abruptly furious, and he pushed through the door ahead of Davis.

The anger seemed to dissipate almost immediately, though, at the sight before him. Ken sat on his bed in his school uniform, his usually perfectly kept purple hair spilling down in disarray. He was stroking what appeared to be Wormmon's de-digivolved form, who was stiffened as if to look like a stuffed animal in case the visitor happened to be Ken's mother. But Ken's eyes… that was what startled him the most. Instead of glinting cruelly, they were half closed, shining softly with gentleness and kindness as a small smile softened his face.

He looked at them expressionlessly for a moment. "Davis. And you're Cody."

"Yeah," Davis acknowledged, with a lopsided grin. "We came to visit you."

"Why?"

Davis folded his arms. "Ahhh…"

"If this is about joining up with you guys again… I'm sorry, but I just don't think I can do that yet."

"Oh, no," Davis replied vehemently, "I think you need your time with that. We just came to, I dunno, hang out."

"Hang out?" Ken tilted his head. "Oh. Okay. Um, have a seat."

Davis straddled Ken's computer chair, arms resting on the back, but Cody didn't make any move to sit down. How did he know this wasn't some plan, to catch them off their guard?

Davis gave a nervous laugh, fiddling with the end of his vest. "Okay, well, the real reason we're here is because of Cody. He… he doesn't feel…like he can trust you after what you did as the Digimon Emperor," he said in a rush.

Ken, surprisingly, smiled. "I understand that, I think. I was… evil." His Digimon nuzzled against him comfortingly. "I don't expect you to forgive me for what I've done. I don't think I would, if I was in your place. But…I've changed. Something happened, years ago, that caused me to become that monster… it took Wormmon's death to shock me back to reality, but it worked. I know I've done some terrible things, and though I would like it if you could learn to accept me, I understand if you don't."

Cody stared him in silence, trying to comprehend. "Why did you save me?"

It was Ken's turn to look surprised. "Because I wanted to, of course. I wouldn't want to see anyone hurt. At least, not anymore."

"Then it wasn't just because you wanted to earn our trust?"

"Of course not."

-

Cody charged at his grandfather, getting in quite a few decent hits before the senior fell to the ground.

The kendo student removed his helmet and shook his head exuberantly, with a huge grin plastered across his face, and helped his grandfather to his feet.

"Very good, Cody," the sensei said gravely. "I trust you've solved the matter that hampered your spirits yesterday?"

"Yes, Grandpa," he replied. "Thanks to you, of course."

He received a smile in return. "Our practice is over for today, Cody. I'll see you tomorrow."

Cody lifted his face to the brilliant shafts of sunlight illuminating the city brightly, closing his eyes and feeling the warmth on his skin.

"I hope you'll join us some day, Ken."


End file.
